Jetters Abridged - Episode 1
Episode 1 is the debut episode of Team Bulge Bomb's Jetters Abridged. It introduces most of the main cast of the series, though the primary plot and structure of the series would be established in Episode 2. Episode Description As the notorious Hige Hige Bandits target the Cosmo Diamond on Planet Bomber, the legendary Bomberman Mighty takes time to visit his problem child brother, Shiro. Shiro quickly finds himself drawn into the battle between big-bulged Hige Hige leader Mujoe and Mighty's ragtag team of suck, the Jetters. Development Notes ThornBrain planned for Jetters Abridged as far back as TheMidnightFrogs' founding in late 2009, though he did not begin scripting for the pilot until November 2010. He wrote two pages of a first draft, but it was not touched until late March 2011 when Thorn decided to bring in BigTUnit1 and codeblackhayate to work on the series with him as a team. The new team held two series planning/episode 1 scriptwriting sessions, and the new script was completed March 27. Shortly after, the team was christened "Team Bulge Bomb" in honor of character Mujoe. All needed recording was completed on March 30. The episode was completed on April 2. Cast (In order of appearance) *Mighty: ThornBrain *Dr. Ein: ThornBrain *Birdy: BigTUnit1 *Shiro: ThornBrain *Grandma: BigTUnit1 *Mujoe: ThornBrain *Hige Hige Bandits: ThornBrain, BigTUnit1, codeblackhayate *Bongo: ThornBrain Other voices *Damsel: codeblackhayate *Louie: ThornBrain *Deep One: BigTUnit1 *Shark: BigTUnit1 Music Bomberman Jetters OST *"Skyjetter" - Opening documentary, Mighty showing off *"Jetters Theme" - Episode start on the ship *"Mujoe's Theme" - Mujoe's introduction *"Birdy's Theme" - Birdy *"Hige Hige Group 2" - Hige Hige Bandit babbles at Mujoe, Shiro and Louie in the forest *"Hige Hige Group March" - Mujoe attacks the museum *"Memories of Balloons" - Shiro fires green light Other *"Big Time" - Peter Gabriel - Credits Jokes, References and Explanations *The opening documentary dream is a blatant jab at Bomberman characters perpetually wearing jumpsuits and having faces with no visible orifices. *The Hige Hige Bandits are apparently collectors of junk. This joke was dropped in later episodes. *Birdy seems to have thoughts and muses at random, few of which are relevant to the topic at hand: **"Don't they know owls are useless in a recession?" **"You know what my grandpa always said, "keep your friends close, keep your enemies at a Travel Lodge"... My grandpa's dead." **"I just realized it’d be impossible to drive this thing if my right foot was cut off. I think about these things. Maybe if you worried about them too, you’d be a leader." **"Hey Mighty...what's your opinion on paper mache?" ***"Have you ever built a sandcastle out of paper mache, only to realize…it’s made out of sand?" **"Wait, you're hitting on me? If so, what's your name?" **"I just realized yesterday: I haven't been invited to prom in over thirty-five years." *Other strange things Birdy does include losing the Cosmo Diamond simply by being unable to see it and opposing Mujoe by chomping his teeth at him. Birdy also apparently sees Mighty's picture of him and Shiro without Mighty taking out the picture. *Because Mighty and Shiro seem to be able to generate numerous things in the series from their bombs, this is played as to mean that the Bombermen have god-like powers. *Mighty's fame, power and heroism seem to have gone to his head, and he no longer has a moral compass: **When he confronts Shiro, he is singing the Superman theme, with Birdy providing backup over radio. **He randomly kidnapped a girl because he "tends to pick up damsels when he's being heroic." **Even though Mighty wasn't talking, he tells Shiro "don't interrupt me", and then immediately repeats what Shiro just said. **Shiro seems to have killed and brought back Louie, which makes Mighty slightly competitive. Mighty mentions that Louie is dead again later in the scene, which likely means that Mighty killed Louie himself. **Mighty shows off to Shiro when it is not relevant or helpful at all. ***He fires a Bomber Shoot into the sky, which results in him lighting a woman's cigarette and killing a shark 20,000 light years away. The shark was only hitting on the woman. ***The shark retaliates later by firing back at him while he's in the museum. **He seems to think he was supportive of Shiro's need for expression when he in fact did nothing but show off. **He is willing to give up the Cosmo Diamond simply because the situation gets too stupid for him. **He apparently kills Louie again as he and Shiro leave the museum. **He pulls out balloons to make Shiro forget as Mighty flies away. Louie can be seen alive again next to Shiro immediately after. **Shiro shouts out, "We haven't gotten to reminisce about you being a jerk!" Grandma follows this immediately by "Your brother's an asshole." *Shiro is a problem child looking for a means of expression: **After Shiro tosses numerous bombs into the city below, Grandma mutters to herself "Where the hell is CPS?" **The Bomber Academy makes him so nervous that he needs to siphon adrenaline out of his pet, Louie, directly into his bloodstream. This results in Louie frequently dying, though Shiro seems to be able to bring him back. Later, Shiro is riding on Louie's back, and Louie is desperately gasping for air. Shiro calls him "my beast of burden". **He is determined to help with the Cosmo Diamond despite what Mighty says, saying to himself "I'll show you; I'll show all of you." **He seems sad and guilty for the problems caused by him involving the Cosmo Diamond. *Mighty and Grandma's conversation makes fun of DeVry University and degrees in Communications. *Mujoe makes numerous unintentional innuendos and references to his large bulge, yet he seems to be sensitive about the topic: **His first line is "Hey, what happened to my pants?" **He compares his plan to his underwear: "tight and out of sight". **Despite his plan apparently being drastically inefficient, "Mujoe's always big and in your face!" A Hige Hige Bandit shouts at him as a result, and it seems to offend Mujoe. **Another bandit shouts at him after he says that translating the Hige Higes "doesn't sound remotely uplifting". **His bulge apparently pokes into Shiro's back, making his statement, "Young man, you are entering a world of hurt", very awkward. **He breaks into the museum saying, "Sorry for barging in uninvited", and he seems to get irritated by the resulting Hige Hige shout. **He tells Mighty, "Are you gonna give it, or am I gonna have to take it." A bandit attempts to call, but is immediately punched out by the English-speaking bandit. **He says he'll catch the Cosmo Diamond in his pants, but remembers that he is missing his pants. *One of the Hige Hige Bandits can speak English instead of just saying "Hige", and it also speaks in a very deep shout. *In a more surreal turn, Mujoe's bulge shows eyes after Birdy tackles him. **Birdy's comment about its vision being based on movement is a reference to Jurassic Park. *Bongo is the punching bag of the Jetters, as revealed by Mighty at the end of the museum scene. Reception Episode 1 was very positively received, with Birdy taking much of the applause. On April 4, 2011, two days after the episode was uploaded, the video had 40 "likes" and 1 "dislike". As of December 18, 2015, it has 281 "likes" and 9 "dislikes". Trivia *Thorn and Travis uploaded a commentary of the episode on June 5, 2013. category:Jetters Abridged episodes